


Softer

by dullneedles



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A little angst, BoyxBoy, Drug Use, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Morning Sex, NSFW, Yaoi, Young Renji/Uta but just barely legal, did I say fluff I meant smut, fluffy/smutty sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dullneedles/pseuds/dullneedles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta never stayed the night at Renji's place before. Renji would fall asleep with his arms around him but Uta always pulled his disappearing act sometime before dawn, leaving his bed cold and empty. But this time, something changed.</p><p>Uta was still here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softer

A warm, moist breeze caught the sheet tacked over Renji’s open window, blowing it outward in a bell, like a woman’s fluttering slip. The late spring morning was bright and verdant, even this far into the city. Renji came awake slowly, bubbling to the surface one body part at a time. The soft breeze caressed the bare skin of his back like a lover’s hand and feathered locks of silver hair across his sleeping face.

Renji breathed in the scent of green things, shoots bursting forth on the bows of the spindly dogwood tree outside his window. Plants were springing up everywhere, in cracks in the pavement and on median strips, eager to stretch their arms up toward the springtime sun. A bird was perched in the tree, singing enthusiastically and hopping from branch to branch. Renji’s grey eyes opened to watch the bush warbler spring across his windowsill before diving effortlessly into flight. He hummed with contentment, turning over to snuggle into sheets warmed by a shaft of sunlight. He stopped short, his eyes widening when he got a look at who was on the other side of his bed.

_Uta was still here._

A pleased grin spread across Renji’s face, turning to a guilty smirk as he remembered the activities of the previous night. They had split several ounces of cocaine and made fools of themselves sprinting across the rooftops, baiting the cops and getting into fights. They tag teamed one especially powerful ghoul that was hell-bent on eating a scrawny homeless kid, who scurried away the moment the two showed up. They got the jump on him and had the scavenger down within minutes, manic smiles on both their faces.

They made off with as many body parts they could carry and disappeared into the concrete jungle, triumphant urban predators. Ghoul flesh wasn’t nearly as delicious as a human’s was, but Renji still needed as much pilfered strength as possible if he was ever to go up against Arima and live to tell the tale. They made their way back to his new place, blood in their hair and under their fingernails, eyes wild with the hedonism of youth.

Uta spent some time drawing designs on Renji’s bare skin with a stump of a severed finger, shading large areas with pieces of ragged flesh torn from a thigh. The blonde lay spread eagle on the bed, red “paint” sending up a heady aroma as it was warmed by his skin. Uta had drawn a long, coiling dragon from the top of Renji’s bare foot to the muscled curve of his shoulder.

“Am I pretty now?” Renji jested when Uta finished his painting with a messy flourish. The accomplished artist tilted his head to the side with a secretive smile. Uta straddled his artwork, sliding lingeringly up Renji’s body and hanging over him like a crouching jungle cat.

_“You’re beautiful.”_ He declared, before kissing him softly on the lips. He worked his way down, destroying his painstaking work with long, wet licks of his tongue. Countless white lines of powder were inhaled off firm curves of muscle, two heartbeats speeding in time as they made love vigorously until the sky started to turn light.

Renji had only recently began to allow Uta inside of his home, this sanctuary spot. This was the first stable home he’d had since being driven out of the house he was raised in. It was a rundown building and the neighbors were assholes, but he was glad to have a roof over his head. He was extremely territorial about his privacy so it was a hard decision to allow a former enemy to know where he slept at night. And of course, they _were_ trying to murder each other not three months before. Every time they ran across each other in public Uta and Renji threw down _hard_ but they always pulled back at the last second to save their own lives.

But Renji had no reason to regret allowing Uta into his life thus far. They had christened every room in his place including the public stairway and the roof several times already.

_But he had never stayed the night._

Renji would drift off to sleep with Uta’s blonde head snuggled under his chin but inevitably… he would reach for him during the night and his hands would find only cold bedsheets where his lover should be. Of course, Uta’s nocturnal escapes were most likely done for the same reason Renji was reluctant to invite him over in the first place. He didn’t blame him for it at all. Uta had stayed alive this long the same way Renji had, by trusting no one and watching his own ass. But since he had finally stayed here with him, did that mean he trusted Renji?

Or maybe he was just _really_ tired.

Seeing Uta passed out on his stomach and so relaxed made his heart thump hard. Renji was suddenly and quite absurdly happy. A shaft of sunlight sparkled in Uta’s hair as the curtains billowed outward in the breeze, making him look so sweet and innocent. Looks could be so deceiving. Renji raised a hand to stroke messy blonde locks from his face, making Uta stir a little in his sleep. He shifted, the sheet slipping down just enough to show that he remained gloriously nude beneath it.

“Beautiful…” Renji whispered, tracing a featherlight touch down his back, unaware that he had spoken aloud.

“Thank you.” Uta mumbled, his voice airy with sleep. He scooted closer and buried his face under Renji’s jaw. Fingers twined softly in his own.

“Awake?”

“Mhm.”

Renji wrapped an arm around his waist, breathing in his scent. "Morning, sleepyhead." It was _fantastic_ waking up next to Uta, having him right there next to him the moment he opened his eyes. He was unusually affectionate when he was sleepy. Renji’s hand rubbed up and down his spine, brushing the sensitive patch of skin over top of his kakuhou, making his lover hum with pleasure. Uta nuzzled Renji’s throat, feeling his slow heartbeat pulse against his lips. He smelled so _good_. He snuggled deeper into his body, wallowing in the scent all over him.

Renji’s scent equaled “Good” in his lizard brain, Renji plus his own scent mixed together… perfection. Uta had noticed long before they had even shared a non-hostile word with each other that his own scent changed ever so slightly when Renji was close by. He assumed it was some archaic biological response from their evolutionary past, when two ghouls with opposing immunities crossed paths their pheromones would call to each other, increasing the chance of healthy offspring.

It seemed his lizard brain remained blissfully unaware of his fervent homosexuality, no matter how closely sewn into his breeding instincts it was. No offspring would come of their constant and vigorous fornication. Both of them were grimy and still a bit bloody after their eventful night but Uta inhaled that alluring Renji-plus-Uta aroma like it was a drug.

The warm breeze and the hand brushing over his bare skin felt absolutely _delicious_ ; Uta made a satisfied rumbling sound in his chest.

“Always said you were very cat-like, slinking around and draping yourself over couches. Now you’re purring. I’m convinced you were a cat in your past life.” Renji murmured, softly kissing the blonde crown of Uta’s head.

“Feels good.” Uta mumbled, arching his butt up into his hand exactly the way a well-petted cat would. Renji teasingly scritched above his tailbone, smiling crookedly as Uta rolled his tongue in an soft purr. They drowsed there in the flickering patch of sunlight, listening to the birds sing their asses off in the tree outside.

Eventually Uta groaned, disturbed by all the twittering and tweeting filling the bedroom. A hand groped blindly to the bedside table, grabbing the first thing he got his fingers around. A half-full bottle of water whipped out the window, spooking the flock of warblers from the tree.

“Fucking birds.” He peeked over Renji’s shoulder to glare out the window with red eyes narrowed into slits.

“Give ‘em a break, it’s mating season. They’re trying to get laid.” Uta collapsed into the pillows again, folding his arm so it lay over his eyes.

“Heh. If I sing like a mental patient on your windowsill, will I get laid too?” Renji could hear the smile in his sleepy voice.

“Only if you do it in the nude with the curtains open.”

“Fuck it, the neighbors deserve a thrill.” Uta stretched lazily, his entire body pressing intentionally against his bedmate. Renji brushed his lips gently against his in a good morning kiss, trailing over to nuzzle the line of delicate silver rings running up from his earlobe. A beam of sunlight shone in Uta’s hair, making it glow with a warm, yellow hue. Renji combed the soft strands through his fingers, making their owner hum happily. Uta _loved_ having his hair played with. He rolled back into Renji’s body to make his head easier to pet.

“Hair’s getting long.” Renji looped a golden strand over his finger, pulling it outward. “It’s almost as long as my forearm now. You’re turning into a dirty hippie.” Uta huffed a laugh, muffled against Renji’s collarbone.

“Who was bonding with the fucking pigeons in the park last week? Not I. I wouldn’t touch one of those things with a ten foot pole. You’re twenty minutes late and I find you having a grand old time fattening the flying rats up with popcorn. Who’s the dirty hippie now, smartass.” Renji affectionately tugged at the lock of hair he was playing with. “Nah, I’m growing it out a little.”

“Yeah? Why?”

Uta snuggled into Renji’s chest, absentmindedly kissing a soft nipple as his nose brushed by it. “You said you like long hair. Figured I’d try it out for a bit.” Renji raised pale eyebrows at the admission. He had no idea that Uta was even within earshot when he had complimented Itori in passing on her new set of extensions. He neglected to comment on it, but still… his heart was warmed at the gesture and placed a kiss on Uta's forehead.

After a long minutes of lazy touches, Uta wanted to give his bedmate a real kiss and realized how dry his mouth was. He popped his head up and spotted a bottle on the bedside table. Reaching over, he picked it up and shook it, testing if it was full. “This safe to drink?”

“Yeah, but…”

Uta had already unscrewed the cap and taken a slug. He made a horrified sound, his cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk’s when tasted the contents. With a stricken expression on his face, Uta spat a huge mouthful of peppermint schnapps back into the bottle. “…it’s alcohol. Dumbass.”

“Fuck _me_ , warn a guy when they’re about to chug fucking _Rumpleminz_ , man.” He coughed through the burn in his throat, that unpleasant experience jarring him completely awake.  "Bleagh… Whoever though it was a good idea to invent _mint flavored liquor_ needs to be drug out into the street and shot.“ Uta shoved the bottle at him.

"Tried to warn you,” Renji snorted, wiping a drop of liquid off Uta’s pursed lower lip with a thumb.

“Why would you drink human booze anyway? Bloodwine tastes so much better…” Renji shrugged noncommittally. “You like this shit? It’s like drinking toothpaste. I wonder what this tastes like to humans.” Renji spun the cap and took a long swig, licking his lips after he swallowed.. “Ew, you drank my backwash. Now you taste like shit too.”

“You chucked my chaser out the window.” Renji answered his sass by running his fingernail up Uta’s side, hitting his most ticklish spot. He shrieked a little, balling up and rolling away from the offending hand. He aimed a kick backward in retaliation. Uta snickered at Renji’s hiss as he nailed him in the shin.

“You are a cruel, terrible man, tickling people when they’re offering to sing for you and fucking you even though you’re crawling with pigeon germs. I’m going back to _sleep_.” He yanked a pillow down to nestle into, turning his tattooed back to Renji. He wiggled his bare ass into his hip, wordlessly requesting to be embraced.

“Cruel and terrible, that’s me…” Renji murmured, setting the bottle on the floor. He spooned behind him, his body fitting as snug as a puzzle piece against Uta’s. He buried his nose into blonde hair, breathing his scent deep into his lungs. He could smell the blood of the ghoul they put down the night before, peppermint, sweat and a spicy hint of cocaine in the strands. Renji gave a satisfied purr, running a hand up Uta’s thigh to curl around his slim little waist. Silver mixed with yellow-gold, shining like halos over both of their heads.

They lazed there in Renji’s bed, fading in and out of sleep. For now, all was right in the world. No thoughts of revenge for slain family or territory wars intruded on their peaceful morning. Renji’s bare skin was pressed flush against Uta’s, spurring some rather indecent thoughts about the night before. His memories worked their way into his dreams as he ducked below the surface and slid into REM sleep.

They had made a mess painting each other with brushes of ragged meat, feeding and fooling around in the same action, as ghoul’s do. Though Renji’s work more of a Jackson Pollock splatter painting than a work of art. He ran handfuls of torn flesh up the elegant arch of Uta’s spine, smearing lurid red across pale skin and sleek muscle. He drew warpaint streaks across the bridge of his nose and cheekbones with a fingertip, making Uta look even more savage and beautiful than he already was. Renji knew he would treasure the way Uta had gazed at him out from under his messy, blood-streaked bangs. His red eyes glowed like coals when he had breathlessly demanded to be ridden into the headboard. Renji recalled the wanton look on his face as he raised his arms above his head in invitation, bracelets and leather bands sliding down slender wrists like a gypsy dancer’s.

Beautiful.

_Savage._

They took more than one serving of that feast for the senses with the stimulants sizzling in their veins. Renji had taken him in just about every position he could think of, and a few interesting ones Uta came up with on the spot. Lips and tongue had brought pleasure to every part of his lover’s body, enjoying the taste of his skin under a delicious red coating.

_It was a hell of a night._

And now, a lazy morning at ease in his bed. They had to change the sheets after their gory art project and there were still random smears and splatters here and there. A set of handprints present on the wall next to the bed showed evidence of one round of acrobatic bedroom shenanigans. Luckily the landlord was a ghoul and wouldn’t think too much of it, if the stain didn’t come off.

The scent of fresh meat tingled in the back of Renji’s throat, arousing his appetite enough to wake him. He was a bit hungry… but for other things he could sink his teeth into. He gently nipped at the nape of Uta’s neck, resting his lips there afterward. He discovered his bedmate wasn’t quite asleep when he gave a happy little growl when his teeth closed on tender skin. Uta deserved a good-morning ride, it would be his present to him for actually staying the night. Renji pulled his relaxed body back to press firmly against his own, lips parting to inhale long and slow against his throat.

Uta pressed his hips backwards into his lover, their legs knotting together beneath white sheets. Renji stroked over his skin, silently marveling at how silky-smooth every inch of him was. With a reverent touch, Renji’s palms rubbed his sides, pressing just firm enough not to tickle him again. As a fingertip slid around the tempting curve of a pectoral muscle, Uta’s hips shifted in a way that brought Renji's morning wood to full hardness. Of course, it never took much when it came to Uta… his sliding glances and the way he gazed at him from the tops of his eyes when he wanted to play always got him going.

Down the sleek muscles of his arms his hands roamed, plucking at the myriad bracelets he wore. His fingers traced the intricate tattoo on the back of Uta’s hand, a floral mandala. It was healed now but so new the lines were crisp and razor sharp. He recently discovered how much he loved the feeling of tattoo scars under the pads of his fingers.

He skated those fingers down the curve of a slender hipbone, migrating inward to stroke the baby-soft cleavage of a groin muscle. Renji never thought his own large hands were capable of such a gentle caress. Uta’s hips wriggled back to him again, making a soft sound when he felt Renji nudge against him. He shifted, trapping his sex between his legs, earning Uta a moan muffled in his blonde hair.

Uta had a monstrous sex drive, typical of a young male ghoul, which Renji could match easily. Renji could take the most violent encounters and encouraged them often. They had fought many, many times when Renji first appeared in the fourth ward, but now he’d much rather drown him in pleasure than cause him pain. Unless, of course, it was requested, as it often was after their sparring sessions. Then he would eagerly oblige. Hair was yanked, the skin of both their backs scored by scratch marks. Uta routinely left bloody bites all over his lover. He just wanted him so badly he couldn’t help but be enthusiastic. They had gone at it all night with a vengeance, cocaine driving their lust with chemical fuel.  

But Renji wanted it softer now, slow and easy. He rhythmically pressed against him, feeling Uta’s hips swirl backwards in response. He rolled his lover’s scent around his mouth, musky and thick with pheromones. Receptive.

Their bodies moved together in slow, gentle thrusts. Just the rub of the head of his cock against warm flesh had Renji wet and excited already. He tried to control his breath but his heart pounded with anticipation, wanting so badly to shove in hard and bang away. Uta should be still a little stretched from all the fun they had the night before, but he didn’t want to take a chance of hurting him, no matter what he demanded. Renji slipped a hand under his pillow, searching around for the oil they had almost killed the night before. There should still be some left…

“Ah.” His fingers closed around the tube, it was hiding at the top corner of the bed, getting ready to fall behind it. Uta wriggled restlessly, tangling his legs with Renji’s. He soothed his lover with a gentle touch.

“Shh, always so impatient.”

“You’re the one jabbing me with your boner, pervert.” Renji huffed a laugh against the back of his neck and brushed a kiss over the large vertebrae at the base.

“You love it when I jab you with my boner.” He murmured, running two moist fingers down and burrowing under the sheets. Uta inhaled, his breath quaking in his chest.

“Mphh, fuck yeah, I do.”

Slippery fingers stroked over his hole, testing the waters. No sound of pain or flinching was apparent so he pressed them in gently. Renji found his sweet spot and tormented it until Uta was a sweaty, panting mess. He removed his fingers again and pressed against him.

Slowly they moved until the angle was right and the head of Renji’s cock opened the way. “Ok?” His breath stirred the soft hairs on the back of Uta’s neck.

Uta hummed in response, his ass turning upwards in invitation. His fingers laced with Renji’s on his hip, turning to look over a pale shoulder. Those eyes were burning again. _“Please.”_

Uta knew _exactly_ what that tone did to him.

Little by little, Uta’s breathing became strained. Little by little, sweat stood out on Renji’s forehead. He exhaled slowly as his slow thrusts eased him deeper inside his lover’s body. He watched him with hazy eyes, propping himself up on an elbow as he worked. Uta clutched his pillow, moaning as he rubbed past his sweet spot. Renji didn’t stop until he was pressed flush against skin, every inch of him strangled inside of Uta’s body. He inhaled slowly through his nose, trying to calm himself as his cock throbbed with the intense stimulation. As he forced himself to hold still, waiting for him to relax, Renji warmed Uta’s shoulders and neck with kisses. Those soft lips on his skin made Uta’s impatience flare up again. He reached back to comb his fingers through silver hair.

“ _Move_ , just move.” His hips popped backwards, urging him to continue.

“Does it hurt?” Renji nosed under Uta’s earlobe, making his earrings jingle.

“Yeah. Don’t you dare stop.”  Renji’s fingers cupped Uta’s throat, stroking up and over his chin to turn it back for a kiss. He could taste the ghost of human liquor on his tongue. His hips worked back and forth slowly, feeling his body opening up around him like a blooming flower. Uta wiggled back to Renji, his toes digging into the mattress.

_“C'mon…”_

Renji pressed the length of his body against Uta’s, from lips to toes. He forewent hard thrusts for slow and deep, letting him feel every inch sliding into him. Uta sighed with bliss, gazing down the length of his body. The sheet had been pushed down enough to expose their hips methodically working together. Uta reached back to run his fingers along the well-made curve of a glute muscle, loving the feel of the internal architecture working to please him. Uta fervently wished there was a mirror hung on the ceiling so he could enjoy Renji from every angle.

His lover was only a few inches taller than he was but almost everything about him was _larger_. His hands dwarfed Uta’s, despite his long fingers. He had a gorgeous, streamlined build and a cut washboard stomach to die for. Uta could spend hours lazily tracing the indents between the muscles with a fingertip, as if he were sculpting a masterpiece. And he was positive that thick cock slowly working inside of him was a gift from god. Uta made it point to worship that divine gift on his knees often, lest the gods think he didn’t appreciate it.

His favorite part was his beautiful, fine-boned face that was perfectly symmetrical and was an absolute joy to sketch. Uta loved to draw him while he was passed out drunk, with his face relaxed and peaceful. He was such a lightweight that Uta could pose him as if he were a life-size anatomy model. Renji always blushed furiously and turned his face away whenever he attempted it while he was conscious and was aware he was being scrutinized. Uta kept his sketch book well-hidden so his secret was safe for the time being.

And Renji was a true blonde, unlike himself. Uta wondered if he had Scandinavian ancestors because he was blonde _everywhere_ , carpet and drapes. His red eyes glowed with lust the night he discovered that delicious little detail. Renji looked at him like he had two heads when Uta had slid the cock he was expertly sucking out of his mouth with a pop and gushed, _“That’s why you never have roots showing!”  
_

He really was unearthly beautiful, and completely unaware of his own appeal. He flushed pink every time Uta told him so.

Uta watched his large hand stroke over his hip and in a tingling line up the center of his stomach. Fingers spread to caress the smooth divot between his pectoral muscles, up and down. The pads rubbed over soft pink flesh until they tightened to firm little peaks. Renji pinched softly at them in turn and Uta’s nerves quivered with a little _zing_ of pleasure. He clasped his hand around Renji’s, lacing their fingers as he stroked over his chest. He pressed deep enough to sting a little.

“Nnn, _god_ you feel so _good_ …” His words spilling out in a breath. His black fingernails dug into Renji’s palm, rolling his hips back in a hungry stroke. Renji traced their joined hands down the flat, muscled plain of his belly, to tease at the heavy ring piercing the head of his cock. “H-hah…”

The first time he encountered his piercing, Renji was nervous that he would snag it on something and would hurt him in a very sensitive spot. He was painstakingly careful when touching it, watching his face for any negative sign. But Uta put a stop to that when he snapped on a carabiner clip and proceeded to hoist a thirty pound potted plant from the ring with a shit-eating grin. Renji had no issues after that display and gained a hilarious bit of blackmail if the need should ever arise. That little ring became one of his favorite spots on his lover’s body. Ghoul flesh was _strong_ and yet it retained its sensitivity, despite having a thick piece of surgical steel shoved through it.

The metal was warm to the touch and sticky with fluid as his thumb rubbed over the jewelry. Renji tugged gently at the ring, earning him a breathy moan of pleasure and a little gush of liquid flooding the tip.

_“Ngh…”_

He rubbed the warm pool over his slit, circling the sensitive opening with his thumb. Uta clamped down hard on him inside. His piercings were extreme erogenous zones when handled the right way. He went utterly boneless with sensation. Renji wrapped a hand around him, stroking down to his balls to squeeze and roll them gently in his palm. Uta’s throaty gasp was muffled with an over the shoulder kiss. He _writhed_ on him, speared deep and loving every moment of it. Uta thrust into the hand that was stroking him, mouth open and panting. Renji always went straight for it, it seems he was waiting for the moment he could get his hands on him. He didn’t really even _need_ to use his hands _at all,_ the rolling motion of those talented hips always got the job done. It was kind of ridiculous how well-matched they were.

Renji had more skill as an eighteen year old kid than every one of the more mature guys Uta had taken home. He paid attention the way none had ever bothered to do before. Renji observed his every reaction, what kind of touches made him moan and what kind made him curse like a sailor on shore leave. He had all of Uta’s hotspots mapped out the first night they made love. He knew where to stroke and where to break skin, when Uta needed it soft and sweet or when he just needed to be ground roughly into the bedsheets. Renji fucked like an act of god, something that left you breathless and in awe.

_“It’s always the quiet ones…”_

Uta felt the pleasure surge inside of him from the skillful twists and pulls of Renji’s hand. He already felt a rapid, morning climax threatening just around the corner, but he wanted to fully enjoy his first sleepover spent at his lover’s place. It was the absolute _best_ when they could both pop at the same time. He pushed his hand gently away.

“Gonna go without it, Ren….” Uta stroked the back of Renji’s neck as his lover lapped at his earlobe. His large hand stroked a path down a smooth thigh, hooking behind a knee and lifting it. Renji’s hips slid into the space between Uta’s legs, grinding into him with soft insistence. Their sharp ears could pick up the wet slurp of their bodies impacting each other and the panted breaths issuing from tight throats, driving their lust even higher. Renji pressed a lingering kiss at the nape of Uta’s neck, breathing in the scent of his sweat. To be able to pleasure him like this moments after coming awake was as addictive as any drug. He wanted Uta to stay over more often so they could do this every morning.

The sheets had worked their way down on account of the rolling motion of their bodies, but it gave them a much nicer view. Renji's fingers indenting the skin of Uta's inner thigh as he held it aloft, the bob of Uta's cock as it bounced softly with the movement of their hips. Two sets of eyes alternated watching the display and fluttering shut to enjoy the feeling of it. Renji's moan was muffled in the skin of Uta's shoulder as his lover's spine curved into a graceful arch, his body squeezing him tight as a fist. He made himself comfortable, shifting them both so he could thrust easily. Renji's hands turned Uta’s body so he was laying on his stomach, thighs spread wide to accommodate him. He rose to his elbows above him, hips starting to work slow and steady. Renji concentrated on the form of his circular thrusts that Uta really seemed to like. He proved this by the surprised little moan Uta gave when he slid by his sweet spot just right.

“O-oh…” Uta dug his fingers into his pillow, grinding back fluidly.

“There?”

“There.” His body arched back to Renji, turning his head to kiss his chin and throat. They worked together in tandem, hips moving at a pleasurable angle. Feeling the liquid movement of Uta’s body working against his own was perfection, it was becoming increasingly difficult not to use more force. But that was half the fun. He’d go soft until they couldn’t take it anymore. Up the length of his splayed form Renji's fingers roamed, burrowing under Uta's chest to circle and tug at a sensitive nipple.

Uta’s blonde hair fluttered over his eyes as he moved. Renji brushed the strands from his face, leaning down to kiss him sloppily over his shoulder. A strand of saliva stretched between their lips before snapping to wet his chin. Renji made it worse by running the flat of his tongue over the soft skin to kiss him again and again. He spread his legs out to get more leverage, widening Uta’s stance on the mattress. He lapped a wet path down the elegant curve of his throat and increased his pace.

He marveled at the wanton pose of Uta’s body and the way he displayed himself with no self-consciousness whatsoever. He was collapsed on his elbows with his ass turned eagerly upwards, his hips writhing back on him with enthusiasm. His fingers traced the sensuous bend of his pelvis, eyes crossing with pleasure when Uta wriggled side to side, grinding down with a soft sound of approval.

Renji suddenly wanted to extol his virtues, to wax romantic and tell him exactly how he felt about him. But Renji was no good with words and he’d need to be a poet to adequately convey his feelings for the beauty splayed out before him.

The word 'love’ frightened Renji. It conjured images of soft spots waiting for the tear of claws to dig another rut into his heart. Renji loved coffee, loved the wind up on the roof, loved the taste of human flesh. He could admit these things freely, without the lingering touch of fear. He loved the pristine form of Uta’s sweep kicks when he was taking down intruders from other wards in his territory. He loved the way Uta bit his tongue when he smiled and the shameless way his hips moved when he was on top.

_He loved, he loved, he loved._

He wished he could tell Uta out loud how he felt, but Renji was no poet. Eloquence was not his strong suit.

_“You’re so fucking beautiful like this…”_   Was all he said, his words hissed into the skin of Uta’s shoulder blade. And it was enough.

Every sense was overloaded with his lover’s presence, the scent of his skin, the taste of sweat upon his tongue. Those soft sounds of pleasure drove him absolutely mad with need. It didn’t take long before Renji was desperately trying not to blow. Grey eyes traced the graceful motion of his thrusts below him, automatic and powerfully erotic. And the _feel_ of it, _god…_ the feel of the whole damn thing.

_Sublime._

This clever, streetwise fighter, so deadly in battle but panting like a whore in his bed; he was shoving that fine, round ass back to be fucked as hard as he could manage it.

“Softer…” Renji murmured in Uta’s ear. “Soft and slow…”

Uta made a desperate sound in his throat. “But I’m c-close….” His tone seethed with lust; it crawled up inside of him, making Renji shudder involuntarily. He always had trouble holding it when Uta spoke in that husky, panting voice. _God_ , it was impossible to deny him _anything_ if he requested it in that manner. He kissed him one last time between his shoulder blades before getting to his knees. Renji slipped his hands under narrow hips, pulling them up with him as he rose up behind him.

Renji’s hands slid down the graceful arch of his spine, tracing over the lavish swirls of ink and the sensitive area around his kakuhou. Hips resumed moving, Uta moaning helplessly as his rolling thrusts nailed him right on the button. He writhed back, hands fisted in his pillow as Renji worked him with single-minded intensity.

Uta was disheveled, hair in his mouth, cheeks burning with red splotches as he locked eyes with his lover over a pale shoulder. But Renji was certain he had never seen a more striking sight in all his eighteen years. " _I love you..."_ The words echoed through his head. Silent and unspoken, but deafening in their reverence. _Renji_ did this. _Renji_ made him feel this way, made him move like this.

And Renji would make him cum. His kakugan flared to life, obscuring his grey irises with simmering crimson heat.

Uta worked his hips back rhythmically to increase the force, the soft slap of skin on skin filling the room. Watching his ass working diligently in midair was just too much. Renji had to squint up at the ceiling for a moment, sucking air through bared teeth. He tilted his head back, hands tracing a path down Uta’s lower back, hips still rocking steadily. The scene before him was overwhelming in its decadence and he needed to hold out until his lover reached his peak. It shouldn’t be long, though.

Uta gave a trembling little purr in the back of his throat; that sound was the telltale marker that Uta was just about ready to pop. Renji’s hips worked harder, wanting nothing but to feel his body ripple around him in the euphoria of orgasm.

“How does it feel, babe… S'it good?” Renji loved to hear Uta’s attempts at coherent speech when he was seconds from exploding. And the exchange might distract him from what was an inevitable conclusion at this point. But Uta’s debauched tone kind of exacerbated the situation.

“You kn-know how it… f-f-f- _fuck_ … _Rennn_ …” The pitch of his words rose in a whine as Renji’s hips swirled in a way that shocked him breathless for a moment. His jaw dropped open, a trail of saliva dribbling over the swell of his pierced lower lip.

_“Tell me…”_ Renji breathed, fingers meeting as he stroked a line up from his pubic bone to his navel. Uta had to exhale hard to free his lungs from a ragged gasp of pleasure. His head hung between his raised shoulders, hips rocking back hard against Renji’s.

_“G-good_ , it feels s-so… _fucking_ good…” He broke off with a shaken curse, his words dissolving in the haze of pleasure. “Gonna get me off…” Uta hissed darkly, the pitch low and greedy for more. Hearing that admission breathed out with such intensity, Renji knew he was a goner.

“God _damn_ , Uta…” His lover’s hips were bouncing back to meet him with such insistent force. There was no turning back from this now. In a last ditch effort to get Uta off before he did, Renji wrapped a calloused hand around slippery flesh and set to work. He fell forward onto his knuckles, bending low over his lover's back, his free hand stroking fast and coaxing Uta along toward his climax.

_“Fuck,_ I can’t hold it…” Renji gasped, hips starting to pound as hard as they wanted to. Uta had to wrap a hand around the slats of the headboard to keep from being shoved into it.

“Fucking _do it,_ I’m almost… I’m almost th-there…” The headboard began to knock against the wall from the vigorous rocking motion on the mattress. Uta’s hand reached back to sink black fingernails into Renji’s hip, yanking him forward again and again as he rocketed toward his own ending.

“Y'gonna… cum inside me? Huh?”

Renji could feel the rush of blood under his temples, in the engorged veins of Uta’s cock. He could taste the precum beading at the slit in the air around them. He licked his lips, wanting so badly to tongue that salty trickle away from swollen flesh and hear the sweet sounds of his pleasure.

_“Fuck_ yeah…”

His thrusts jostled Uta’s body roughly as Renji sprinted to the finish line. Luckily, his sloppy strokes paid off just in the nick of time. Uta bucked upward, his ass clamping down around Renji with vise grip. His voice rose into an animalistic howl as his orgasm had its way with him, his nails clawing ruts into Renji’s skin. Uta’s hips thrashed violently as ropes of cum spurt from the head of his cock to soak the bedsheets once more. Renji’s name was present in the strangled sobs that clawed their way out of his throat as his fist worked the last of his reserves from the root of his balls.

Between the overwhelming combination of stimuli and the rich scent of Uta’s orgasm all around him, Renji’s control shattered. It hit him like a sucker punch; his lover’s body spasming around his cock yanked the climax right out of him. Renji sunk his teeth into Uta’s shoulder, muffling a throaty groan as his world twisted at the seams. Uta could feel the wet burst in his core, moaning wordless praise and wriggling his ass backward as Renji unloaded inside him. Their hips squirmed sloppily together, riding out the stupefying waves of pleasure with a mixture of fluid soaking both sets of thighs.

They slumped down to the mattress, Renji collapsing on his lover’s heaving back. As they waited for the aftershocks to pass, Renji slid a hand up the trembling length of Uta’s body, feeling his chest expand fitfully as he gasped for breath. He brushed lazy, open-mouthed kisses all over his neck and shoulders.

_“Fuuuck…”_ Uta breathed, as Renji’s fingers rubbed over a taut nipple, feeling his still-hard cock pulse a little inside of him. The scent of their combined pleasure filled the back of his throat, making Uta swallow it down to warm his belly. He hummed with satisfaction as Renji nuzzled the base of his neck, nipping lightly at his sweaty skin. He nosed down his spine to rest his face between Uta’s shoulder blades.  

Uta squeezed down on him inside, teasing Renji’s still-sensitive cock with a velvet grip, making him grunt from the shock to his nerves. He curled his fingers around a slender hip and with a hiss, eased out of Uta’s body. As the head slid free, it was followed by an impressive gush of milky white, spilling down the back of Uta’s sack.

“Mmn… How in the hell do you still have that much left in you after last night…” Uta panted as he spread his thighs wider, fingers rubbing through the slippery mess to caress both sets of balls. Renji reached around his shoulder and waggled a sticky hand before his eyes. Uta had worked up quite a hefty cum too, it seemed.

Renji chuckled breathlessly at the amazed sound Uta made, lapping a trail of sweat from his lover’s shoulder. He slid bonelessly off Uta’s back and flopped over on his own like a ragdoll. Uta just wilted flat into the mattress as he swallowed hard, still trying to catch his breath. The new set of clean sheets were fucked now on account of all the fucking that took place on top of them but Uta didn’t care. He was covered in cum anyway, he didn’t mind laying in his wet spot.

Settling comfortably on his back, Renji inserted his fingers into his mouth one by one, lapping the evidence of Uta’s pleasure off each digit. Uta tilted his head to the side, transfixed at the sight of it. His gaze lingered on the pretty curve of Renji’s soft lips as they sucked each finger clean with a pop. As he lapped the last stray smudge off the edge of his mouth like a cat in the cream, Uta shook his head at his purely intentional tease.

“You’re staring.” Renji observed as he reached behind his head to grip the slats of the headboard with one hand. His cut bicep swelled, looking for all the world like a underwear model in a magazine… sans the underwear.

“And you’re _flexing_. Trying for round two already?” Uta chuckled as he wiggled his business into the sheets, trying to wipe himself off. Renji’s free hand came up to stroke a line down Uta’s spine, attracted by the suggestive motion.

“I think we’re at round seven, if you count last night. Or was it eight?” Renji had lost count after five or so.

“Does the sixty-nine count?” Uta tapped his chin with a finger in a contemplative pose.

“We both came, so yeah.”

Uta gave him a naughty look from under his eyelashes, visualizing that highlight from the night before. “Eight then.”

Renji’s grey eyes slid down the graceful line of Uta’s back, ending upon the lovely curve of his bare bottom. He swept his palm over that delicious speed bump again and again with a satisfied sound. Uta’s ass swayed to and fro under his smoothing touches.

“Who’s staring now…” Renji responded by giving him a echoing slap on the meat of his ass and continued his petting.

“Guilty as charged. I like watching you when you’re well-fucked and covered in my jizz. Don’t mind me.”

Uta giggled happily and ran his hand through the messy wreck of his hair, trying to calm it down some. He had no idea where his headband had gotten to and his bedhead was epic in its proportions. After surmising his hair was a lost cause, he ruffled it violently until it stood up every which way in a tousled blonde poof. “Even like this?” He batted his eyelashes flirtatiously, resting his chin upon his palm. Sure, he was mussed and soaked in sweat but to Renji he was still so incomparably beautiful.

“Especially like this.” He answered with quiet honesty. Uta was a hot mess at the moment, but _Renji_ was the reason and the cause of it and his heart gave a sweet little ache inside his chest. He trailed slow fingertips up the dip of Uta’s spine to the back of his neck, making him shiver at the attention. “Well… I like watching you all the time. Happy... pissed off... shitty drunk... but always beautiful.”

Uta slid his body close to his lover, and pressed his face into his chest. Renji had a way of getting under his skin with his compliments. He could be so introverted and shy and still blushed when he told Uta how beautiful he was to him. He fit himself against Renji’s side, snuggling in and brushing his lips over the hard plane of a pectoral muscle. “You’re sweet.” Uta sighed with contentment, stroking the lightly tanned skin of his chest. Feeling Uta’s body pressed close to him, the comfort of sun-warmed sheets and the scent of his lover all over him, Renji hid his satisfied smile in messy blonde hair. This inconceivable happiness felt better than the ounce of blow he killed the night before.

_“No.”_ Renji silently corrected himself. “Better than _anything_ **.“**

They were both in desperate need of a shower but the warm breeze blowing in the window felt so good caressing their bare skin. They lazed in the sunshine like a pair of sleepy cats. Renji held his lover close, smelling his own scent on his skin. He was so grateful that this was the way things turned out between them. All it would have taken was a stray kagune strike and his life would have been very different.

Uta would have been _gone…_ killed by his own hand.

In his rage, Renji could have sliced the man he loved out of his life, without ever even knowing it. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain just imagining a life without him in it. Renji held onto Uta just a little tighter, taking his scent to reassure himself. In the beginning, Renji and Uta’s dealings with each other were violent, their words sharp-edged and cruel. And now, as they grew to know each other little by little, their words grew gentle, more honest. Renji used to be a solitary island of negativity, trapped vacillating between the intolerable sorrow of mourning his slain family and plotting revenge for their deaths.

It wasn’t a comfortable way to live.

It felt as if his skin was too small to contain all the hatred and sorrow roiling inside of him. He could almost feel the bloody tips of needles extending from the soft spot inside of his heart; reaching out to impale and ache whenever he grew too complacent. Sometimes he would just bury his head into his arms and just _vibrate_ in his agony, trying to keep the pain locked away inside. To keep from losing his mind. It was a wound that never closed.

After he and Uta had buried the hatchet, his new friend would ramble on aimlessly next to him, kicking his feet over the empty space below like a kid on a swing set. For such a vicious fighter, Renji was genuinely surprised that Uta was as open and friendly as he was. Renji would fixate on what he was saying, letting the distraction of his presence dull the constant ache in his chest. He didn’t say much, but Renji listened intently to every word. They became a lifeline, pulling him out of the black misery of his thoughts. Uta couldn’t dissuade Renji from his plans to take out Arima but had decided to help him carry out his retribution, to keep him safe as he could. He had curled his fingers around Renji’s clenched fist, easing the shaking fingers open to lace with his own.

_“You don’t have to fight alone anymore.”_

It was difficult learning to open up and let someone else into the wounded place in his heart, but Uta quietly settled into his veins like warm silk. It was where he belonged. Renji ran his palm up his lover’s back, twining his fingers in soft, blonde hair. They had only been together for a short time but he couldn’t imagine a life without Uta by his side. For every bloody wound he inflicted upon Uta in the past, Renji vowed to repay it with a softer touch. He was certainly no poet but the in the end, it didn’t matter anyway.

"Uta?"

"Mm?"

_"I love you."_

"Love you too, babe."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for sleepy morning smut


End file.
